weekyle15s_the_masters_of_magic_and_spiritualfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaatu
Vaatu is the spirit of chaos and darkness, who briefly became the Dark Avatar Spirit when he was inside Virgil's body. Appearance He is a black spirit with red marking on his body. Personality Vaatu's personality is fairly two-dimensional, as he is consumed by his single-minded objective to destroy Raava and bring about ten thousand years of darkness upon the arrival of Harmonic Convergence. His apparent distaste for Raava is intrinsic to his very nature as her spiritual counterpart, though it is further exacerbated when Raava managed to keep him in check and later, after having merged with the original Avatar, sealed him in the Tree of Time, fueling his desire for revenge. Apart from wanting to destroy Raava forever, he follows the similarly narrow path of spreading chaos and destruction, since these are the very things he personifies and give him strength. Despite spreading chaos by default, Vaatu exudes an ironic calm, never losing focus of his goal or panicking, even in the face of certain defeat. He patiently bid his time in the Tree of Time for ten thousand years, waiting for someone to free him. He is confident in his abilities and his pride waxes to pure arrogance when he deals with humans, a race which he disdains, being far older and more powerful than they are, and thinking that no human could ever be a match for him. Even though the original Avatar defeated him, he refused to acknowledge the Avatar's accomplishment, and only refers to Raava when speaking to her. The only human he seems to acknowledge was his human enemy, Virgil, whom he treats fairly and without contempt, Vaatu wants to enter Virgl's body becase he was the most powerful Spiritual Master. This fact further shows that, despite being an innately destructive being, Vaatu is coolly calculating, able to put aside his prejudice toward humans to suit his overall goals, even going so far as to merge with one to get even with Raava, turning her own strategy against her. Even in the beginning, while Raava was disdainful of the Avatar's interference, Vaatu was insightful enough in his desperation to manipulate the original Avatar's love of spirits and trick him into freeing himself from Raava's grasp. Powers, Skills and Abilities As the spirit of chaos and darkness, Vaatu has the ability to magnify the negative emotions inside other spirits, swaying them to give in to the darker sides of their natures. In turn, he feeds on chaos and anarchy, increasing in both size and power. His airy and transparent body allows him to fly and be unharmed when it is severed by an attack, though it has enough substance to enter physical combat and produce kinetic force. He also has the ability to shoot purple energy blasts from his "face". In his battle with Kyle, and later in his assault on Republic City, he also demonstrated the ability to generate vegetation infused with spiritual energy that can take a life of its own by shoving his tentacles into the earth and making vines and other plants grow. Like his counterpart, Raava, Vaatu is effectively immortal, having lived for tens of thousands of years. If he is overcome by Raava, he can gradually reform himself from the vestigial darkness within her. Though they have been separated for ten thousand years, Vaatu still has a connection with Raava, and was able to sense her presence once Virgil entered the Spirit World. Vaatu is also fully capable of binding himself with a human being, which was exemplified during the Harmonic Convergence as he merged with Virgil, thereby producing the Dark Avatar. This merge also allowed Vaatu to gain control of Virgil's ability to bend the Elements. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Jonathan Adams. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Single Category:Spiritual Category:Lords Category:Rulers Category:Deities Category:Desceased